Papá
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Ten years after being declared dead, Miguel was found alive in the same woods he disappeared in. His family was delighted to hear the news and immediately took the boy back home where he belongs. However, a chain of strange events reveals that something had followed Miguel out of the woods. A spirit that had taken care of Miguel as his own son, and wants him back.


**I don't think of myself as a person who enjoys the horror genre. I mean, th****ere is a very small amount of horror movies that I have watched but they're more thrillers than horror.**

**Things like _Carrie_ and _Happy Death Day_, and the only reason I saw IT was because the class was watching it and I had nothing better to do.**

**I can't handle scary movies, alright! I already don't get enough sleep without worrying that Annabelle or Chucky is out to get me!**

**AHHHH!**

**Sorry, I'm babbling.**

**Anyway, I ****recently saw this movie called _"Mama"_ and I kind of enjoyed it... OK! I fell in love with it!**

**Those who've followed me for a while know that once I like something I have to make a crossover idea with it.**

**So here we are.**

**My first official horror genre fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There are a lot of factors in life that we cannot avoid, tragedy is one of them.

At some point in our lives, we all face a feeling of devastation, loss, or complete betrayal.

Most good things never last long, and there is nothing we can do to avoid it.

Devastation always arrives without a warning, and without mercy.

On this particular day, Lusia and Enrique Rivera had faced one of the worst forms of tragedy anyone could encounter.

They had lost their only child, Miguel.

One that day, it had been a Rivera family tradition. Every fall, the entire family would gather together and have a picnic in the special area of the woods that was just outside of Santa Cecilia.

The family had done it for generations so no one had any clue as to what could go wrong.

But on this day, it all went wrong.

The picnic area had a small number of people apart from the family but just as the Riveras were settling down for lunch, a small pack of wolves from the woods appeared. Hungary, and ready to attack.

Chaos erupted.

Everyone in the picnic area was forced to evacuate as Park Rangers tried to hold off the wolves enough for people to escape. Unfortunately, in all the chaos, one member of the Rivera family was overlooked.

The youngest, Miguel Rivera.

Unfortunately, it was too dangerous for anyone to return, let alone for them to look for the lost child. So the park ranger had called the police to investigate.

For hours, the family waited for news about their lost boy, praying that their Miguel would be found safe and sound.

But when the police returned, all they had recovered was the ripped up sweater their son was wearing that day.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Miguel Rivera was alive and alone.

The two-year-old boy was currently resting against a tall tree, sleeping and waiting for his parents to find him.

His small body was shivering because he had lost his sweater earlier.

In his mind, the boy felt safe, knowing that eventually his parents would find him and bring him home.

However, he was unaware that the same pack of wolves that had chased away his family was currently approaching him.

Four large wolves were slowly approaching the sleeping child, each one with its teeth bared and ready to pounce on the unknowing prey.

Just then, a sudden chill blew through the air. The cold winds blew softly against the branches, gently pulling leaves from their grip and fly off into the air.

As the wind blew by, there was also the subtle sound of a human crying or moaning.

The sound made the wolves drop their striking positions and look around the area with confusion.

Suddenly, a large, dark shadow suddenly appeared over the boys sleeping form.

From the shadows were a pair of angry eyes that glared down at the wolves.

At that moment, the shadow pounced towards the pack.

* * *

When Miguel woke up, he didn't know where he was.

He wasn't in the woods anymore, and he wasn't home either.

The little boy was lying on the wooden ground of an unfamiliar house, wrapped up in a tattered blanket. There was a fireplace against the wall just in front of him with a small fire spreading light and warmth across the cold, dark room he was in.

Miguel slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, the blanket falling off his small body, which was shivering with both fear, and chilliness.

"Papá?" the child called out.

Silence echoed in the small cabin room, which caused the boy to become more frightened. Tears filled his brown eyes and his little chest began to heave.

"Papá!"

Suddenly, the flames of the fireplace dimmed for a second, looking close to going out before returning to its original position.

Miguel shivered as the air around him got colder, the boy pulled the tattered blanket back around his small body.

From the shadowy corner of the room, a man appeared and walked out of the shadows.

The same man that had saved him earlier in the woods.

Miguel looked up at the man with wide tear-filled eyes.

After stepping out of the shadows, the man knelt down and reached an arm out towards the boy. The light from the fire wasn't bright enough to reveal his face but the flames reflected off kind brown eyes that were staring intently down at the boy.

The sleeve on his stretched out arm was ripped up, revealing his arm.

However, instead of skin, the man's arm was boney, like a skeleton.

In the hand of the skeleton was a small tangerine fruit.

After a few seconds, Miguel sniffed away his tears before taking the fruit into his small hands.

As the began to peel open the fruit, he smiled up at the man.

The skeletal hand of the man gently brushed away the tears on the boy's cheek.

_"Mi Hijo,"_

* * *

**Happy Hallows Eve, My People!**

**(I know I'm a day early but whatever)**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see y'all in chapter two!**


End file.
